


The Lyod rising

by Cheshire_Cat_Issaros



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Modern Setting, No Harry Potter, No Voldermort, a year at the school, homeschooled wizards, in hogwarts, mentions of the wars though, no harry potter progeny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Cat_Issaros/pseuds/Cheshire_Cat_Issaros
Summary: This is the story of a turbulent time. Of a conspiracy and a tournament. Of a competition between homeschooled wizards invited to hogwarts for a year. A coming of a age story.This is a fanfic because it is set in hogwarts, and it uses the marvelous magic system of Jk rowling. And because Snape is in it. Otherwise it is pretty much an original story. (I hope)





	1. Chapter 1

For the dreamers,  
For the fighters,  
For those who, despite all odds,  
Hope  
Believe.

Dream, dream on.  
For the night is long,  
Dark and bitter cold,  
And ours is the kingdom of madness.

Prologue

A girl stands on a balcony high up in the air. She stands in her night dress and stares up into the stars. Her feet are bare and pale and stand out from the ends of her dress. Her arms are wrapped around her chest and she is crying bitterly. Soft fair curls fly away from her face into the wind which blows against her.

Outside the first seeds of a massacre are sprouting. Far below her, far into the night, in the Ministry of Magic, a man has been arrested. His family has been put under house arrest. The youngest children taken under custody.  
It will be years before the man will have a chance of seeing them again. Looking into the future, he shall see only one. His eldest daughter. Who now stands safe behind the walls of Hogwarts.  
She weeps, but not for her family. She knows nothing of their impending doom. Of what will later be called the Loyd rising. Though no one had actually ‘risen’ during that tempetious time.

No, the dear girl was crying in heartbreak of another kind. The sort most common at her age.  
Of love.  
A seventh year student, Phillips Penlope had left her “And all her mad dreams”. His voice seemed to ring in her head. Painfully in repetition, like something terrifying. Though it hadn’t been an argument. Had it been anger, Nina might have able to have dealt with it. To answer fire with fire. And burn her emotions with him.  
But the bastard had simply left her. Stopped seeing her. She would see him at the Ravenclaw table laughing with friends. Sometimes he would even look up at her and smile and wave. As though what they had together was nothing. Like she was some weird geek that kept getting under foot and not his girlfriend.  
Apparently she was a nerd. A crazy weirdo. She “was nice, but really, I mean, you know..”  
And to think he was a Ravenclaw. He was supposed to be a nerd.

She collapsed into an armchair and didn’t take her eyes off the stars. Had she a choice: stars or moon, she would pick stars without hesitation.  
“So many, thousands of far away places, glittering, with a maddening glow that reached across infinity.”  
She reached into her pocket and took out a tissue. Blowing her nose unceremoniously she broke away from the sight of the divine. Around her darkness covered the landscape like a heavy mist. 

Everything slept. Everything slept in perfect bliss, Except her broken heart. “What? Because she could actually read? Because she loved more than just the norms? Because she enjoyed the company of animals and spoke to the birds?”  
Oh her heart. How it bled. There is no pain in this world like that caused by love. It tears at you, and chisels into your softest core.  
In all that pain it was understandable how she didn’t notice at first the lake slowly turning white. Shining like the moon.  
It was half an hour later when she got up to climb into her bed and prey for sleep. Then it was unmissable. It glowed. But by then others had noticed. The castle wasn’t all blissfully asleep as the bereft girl had imagined.

“Nina!” came a sharp whisper from within. Nina turned back to the castle and nimbly stepped through the soft rose tinted curtains. No sooner had she stepped through the doorway than a strong hand clasped her arm and pulled her into a darkened corner of the dorm.  
“What where you doing?” Came a sharp hiss from a dark haired, dark skinned girl. Then came a soft gasp as she saw Nina pink wet swollen face.  
“Oh Nina, baby, hush.” And unexpectedly the other girl took Nina in her arms. Nina hadn’t expected this. Not even from Queenie. And that was somehow, resolving.  
“I’m fine now” she said. “I cried it off. The lake..”  
“I was going to tell you about it. The teachers are going down now, and I wanted us to investigate.”  
“Okay let's” said Nina with a sniff.  
Queenie was already ready. A dark flowing dressing gown covered the girl from collar to toe in shadow, and under that she had slept on her knee high boots.  
She took Nina’s robe from under her arm and kindly helped her into it.  
“Is it Phillips?” she asked softly.  
Nina nodded impatiently “I don’t want to talk about him.” She said.

As they descended the stairwells and ran silently down the dark corridors and empty hallways. Nina noticed a smell slowly rising up to greet them. It was a sweet sad smell. If a smell could be sad, could sing a song like music.  
Outside the grounds were lit with the moon like glow. Queenie, who always knew the best places led the way through a patch of overgrown weeds that hid them from view but brought them directly to the shore.  
The headmistress stood in a gathering with the other teachers, and they were talking in loud horrified tones. But Nina and Queenie didn’t have to hear them to know what had happened.

Ten feet into the waters, the great squid lay on it’s side. It’s eye staring emptily at the sky.  
The water around it was milky, unnatural.  
“I thought squid ink is black?” said Queenie in Nina’s ear.  
“It is, but the squid didn’t turn the lake white. Something else happened. And it killed him.”


	2. Intoduction

So the rules:  
(For the story)

This is set in the modern day, a year after the prologue. A competition is set where five wizards who are homeschooled are invited to stay at Hogwarts for a year and compete against each other in selected challenges.  
I really really like Snape, and because this is a fan fiction I decided to through him in even though he ought to be dead. (And because I’m too lazy to create an awesome Slytherin headteacher.) Think him up a good resurrection story and he is good to go.  
Though Albus and Scorpius are supposed to be running around Hogwarts around this time I’m not putting them in. Though there is mention of the wizarding wars and Voldy.

I have had this story in my mid for a loong time. I just hope it comes up to what I envision it to be.


End file.
